devils among shinobi
by lord pain121
Summary: what if naruto was the son of sparda. what if when he was young Vergil found him and brought him home. Naruto and Nero trained together Lady joins them together making the leafs team devil. Pairings Naruto/lady/OC/Mabui, Nero/kyrie/OC/Kurotsuchi, Dante/Trish and Vergil/Kat, maybe more (that's a surprise) and odd friendships. WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF PAIN BITCH! Sorry.
1. ch1 awakening

**This is my first story so, well don't be harsh and all.**

**I don't own any of Naruto or DMC**

**well on with the story.**

It was a normal day in the village of konoha, people working and ninja doing missions of handing in reports and a mob chasing a young boy at the age of about five. You may ask why a mob would chase an infant, well it's because this boy was naruto uzumaki or the jinchuriki of the kyuubi that attacked konoha the night that minato namikaze died seal the fur ball into the kid. This day is the anniversary of that dreadful night, or to the kid it was his birthday.

"Just leave m-me alone, I-I n-never did a-anything wrong!" naruto cried while running for his life. "You lying little brat, you killed our beloved fourth hokage. We will avenge him by finishing what he started!" yelled an attacker.

This went on for awhile until the young boy ran down an alley way which unfortunately led to a dead end. He started to panic as the angry villagers closed in the gap. Just they got closer he heard a voice in his head say. "Let me out I'll kill them all, son bring out your power, the power of sparda!" Just as it finished there was a yellow flash of lightning.

""""""""""""""""""""""""a few mins earlier village gates""""""""""""

A man was walking into the village unseen by the guards as he walked on. 'Fuck sake Dante you bastard, you knew this would take longer than Nero but you insist on me looking for Naruto. I swear I'll kill you' but as he thought that he felt demonic energy shooting out at immense levels. 'There you are kid' he thought as he dashed off. 'Time to bring up a family reunion when we get back I wonder how Dante's doing' he said in his head as he wandered the street.

""""""""""""""""""Dante""""""""""""""""

Dante was stood at the corner of a house spying on a kid that kinda resembled him in a weird clone type of way. This kid was his long lost brother or at least one of them any way. 'Jackpot, I bet Vergil's still looking and oh how I'll shove it in his face...' he started to ramble on not knowing the kid was staring at him.

"Oih you, are you some kind of pedo or something coz if you are then I'm outa here." He then started to run while yelling stuff like "help there's a pedo" and "hide your kids quick." "Hey kid wait I need to talk to ya!" yelled Dante while pursuing young Nero.

"""""""""""""""Naruto"""""""""""""""

As the lightning disappeared all who were there could see a new Naruto, with his face paler and missing the wisker marks on his cheeks and white hair as well but the most noticeable change was his left arm. Instead of a normal human arm it was dark, skin replaced by demonic scales with a yellow light in the centre (yellow devil bringer.)

"The fox gave him power! KILL IT!" Just as he finished everyone felt weird until they heard a sword being sheathed as they were cut to pieces.

Naruto then looked up to see a white haired man in a blue trench coat looking at him with a smile as he said "You Naruto, if you are come with me I'll explain on the road but first let's get you some new cloths. Oh before I forget ware this coz it'll cover that new arm of yours" he said handing him a sling as they left the scene.

As they walked Vergil couldn't help but wonder how this boy was treated but from the look of it the kid wasn't a god, or should it be devil. "Say kid why was the villagers trying to kill ya, because from where I stood it didn't look like they were trying to hug you." Said Vergil, but Naruto just got depressed so he dropped it.

They kept walking in silence until they stopped at a clothes store. "Okay kid pick what you want coz when you're done we're going to the boss of this village." Said Virgil as they entered the store. For some reason he felt drawn to the trench coats. He picked one up that stood out from the rest and tried it on. It felt great and was black in colour, what stood out was the bright red collar. He then got a T-shirt and cargo pants and went to the counter, where Virgil was waiting.

"Good choice kid but I have a feeling you'll be like my twin Dante." Said Vergil with a small chuckle, while paying for the order. After that the 2 set off to the Hokage tower.

"Erm, Vergil after this what will happen." Said Naruto as he looked down depressingly. But Vergil saw the hope in his words.

"Well if you'd like, you could come with me and meet the rest of the family and also learn how to use that arm of yours." Said Vergil with a small smile already knowing the answer. "Really, hell yeah. Could also learn how to be a ninja and come back one day, because I'm gonna be Hokage someday." Said the young blond and Vergil nodded. And they walked to the tower in peace.

As the duo walked in the tower they headed straight to their destination, Hiruzens office. Vergil followed Naruto as they got to the door they knocked and heard a "come in" and walked through the door. The Hokage was sat behind his desk looking at the other members in the room, whom he did not recognise. "May I ask your names and reason for being here." Said the aged man until he heard a voice that he could recognise even if he was deaf.

"Jiji it's me" said the kid. Then the hokage looked in disbelief at the white haired boy and muttered. "Naruto, whats happened to you, where's your blond hair, or whisker marks and..." started Sarutobi but was interrupted when Vergil said. "The blood of sparda awakened and he is one of four sons of sparda including me, Dante and another orphan who Dante is in pursue of."

"We have a scroll if you want it. It was written by our father before his death. But we also have a request, we want to come back so the kid can become a ninja and the other kid will as well." Said the white haired man with respect.

"Hmm, well I guess that's expectable but he'll have to be 15 to enter the graduation exam. But he'll need one more teammate for a proper team." Said the old git.

"We'll see what we can do, but for now I'll train him and his twin." Said Vergil with a bow of respect. Naruto on the other hand was jumping for joy about getting training and being a shinobi one day but even happier about meeting his new family. then they left with some ninja scrolls and stuff from sarutobi.

They were now going towards the village gates to make there leave. Naruto was so happy he felt like he could forget the beatings from those bastards. "Hey kid just so you know, it will take about a week to get back home. it took me 3 days because of my immense speed but now you're here we'll have to walk." said the eldest son of Sparda, while thinking how Dante is doing.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Dante""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The second son of Sparda was waiting for Vergil to show. He had spent the last couple hours cleaning his twin handguns but then finished so he cleaned all the devil arms. but now he had nothing to do but be bored. Nero had been put unconscious after Dante went into devil trigger mode and battered him. Just then the door opened revealing Trish and Kat. "Any new news on where Vergil is Dante?" Asked Kat as she was basically working for the blue trench coat Waring man. "Nope, the asshole still hasn't shown up I swear I'm gonna teach that prick to hurry." Said Dante while picking up the phone. "are you phoning him?" asked Trish. "nope, I'm getting pizza." He said with a grin but just the Vergil choose to show up.

"Sorry I'm late but the kid passed out so I had to carry him and by the way where's Nero?" Said/asked vergil with a cold look. "Well you see, the brat called me a pedo and ran off but when I caught up he used his right arm so I kinda used my devil trigger and kicked the living shit outta him." said Dante with a nervous chuckle, while Vergil looked at him while placing the kid on a table. and so begins a life of hell.

**AN: I know it is a short chapter but when are first chapters ever long.**

**Oh and mattcun, I'll be starting the next chapter shortly but it shouldn't take to long hopefully.**


	2. ch2 Return of the fox

**Okay chapter 2 here hope you like it.**

**Don't own Naruto or DMC.**

""""""""""""""""""""""two days later""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto was finally awakening from his sleep, (passed out.) He started to smile when he remembered what had occurred 48 hours ago. Vergil had saved him from those assholes trying to kill him, mostly on his birthday.

He then got up but when he did he saw what he thought was a clone screaming at the top of his voice, saying. "You bastard I'll kill you, you GOD DAMN PEDOPHILE!"

"Who are you supposed to be, could ya keep it down." Asked Naruto as kindly as one could with a head-ache. Just then the door opened wide and in walked Vergil and another who looked like him but didn't ring any bells. After them two entered another two followed but this time female.

"If you call me a pedo again I'll..." Started Dante but was interrupted as Trish punched in the head and covered his mouth.

"Don't forget we are supposed to be brothers not enemies idiot." Said Vergil coldly.

"wait, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BROTHERS I DON'T EVEN FUCKING KNOW YOU!" Yelled the loud mouth kid.

"You think I'm lying kid, if you do then read this brat." Said Dante tossing him a letter in an envelope. As he read it his eyes widened, Then he looked towards Naruto for the first proper time and said. "You're my brother?" Before tossing him the letter.

"Whoa who saw that coming, awesome." Replied Naruto. "Sose that mean we're all brothers, if so then it's so fucking awesome." He said joyfully.

"Wait a second, who are they?" Said Nero. "We work with them two and now you as well." Said Trish in her usual attitude.

"Coooooooooooooooooolllllllllllll, like a servant or slave or..." Nero yelled but was interrupted when he was sent through a wall via Trish's fist.

"Ouch, poor kid. Well we start training tomorrow, laters kid." Said Dante as he walked out the door shortly followed by the other three.

"Ouch that hurt, I'm not sure she's a woman." Said an injured Nero while limping back into the room. "You did kinda have it comin. Ya not supposed to be disrespectful and all but I guess it was hilarious." Replied Naruto with a laugh.

""""""""""next day (training)"""""""""""

Right now there was four people stood in a small clearing with smirks. These people were none other than the sons of Sparda.

"Okay, from now on we shall be teaching you in the arts of stealth, speed, strength, kenjutsu (sword skills), throwing weapons and finally gun skills. This training will take up to 5 years to master and then you get to choose your weapons, fight demons and other stuff. If you do not take this shit seriously then you will fail, am I clear because if not then you will not survive out in the real world and we won't be there to save you all the time." Said Vergil in a commanding tone and a serious look.

Both the 5 year olds nodded with menacing grins. All the while Dante was spinning his twin hand guns.

'This shall be fun. It has been a while since I saw someone truly suffer.' Said Dante in his head with an evil glint in his eyes.

"""""""""""""""""""""""five years later""""""""""""""""""""""

Right now there were six people in a large room. Each one had a serious look on their faces. That didn't last as one of the shorter ones said/asked. "can we see our weapons now, please, Please, PLEASE!"

"Yeah I really wanna see mine right now." Said the other. These were none other than Nero and Naruto, The youngest sons of Sparda.

"You shouldn't be so eager, then again I was worse when getting rebellion, ebony and ivory so I can't talk" Said Dante with a grin on his face.

"There you go." Said Vergil in his usual demeanour as he hand two boxes over. One for Nero and the other for Naruto. Nero opened his first revealing a huge sword with what looked like a motor bike handle on it, plus a two barrelled revolver with shotgun firing. (basically his weapons from DMC4.) What Naruto got was the same sword only where Nero's was red his is blue. Then he pulled out one of two twin revolvers, one with red trimming the other had blue.

"How do ya like 'em." Asked Dante seeing the look of evil on their faces. "AWESOME, SO FUCKING AWESOME!" Yelled both boys in unison.

"okay calm down coz our first mission is in an hour so hurry." Said Vergil strictly, earning nods from the lads. Oh how this was a bad idea getting them two guns.

"""""""""""""""""1 hour later town"""""""""""""""""

The now group of 4 was wandering around trying to pick up a trace on their target. Whoever hired them didn't mention there was a fucking town with huge buildings and all. This was gonna be a long day. Little did they know they were not the predator but the prey.

""""""""""""""""""""7 hours later"""""""""""""""""""""

"Fuck sake this is boring. I hate walking around like a mindless animal. You what would spice things around here, stripers or at least hot babes..." Said Naruto but stopped when saw what he was looking for, a hot babe.

She had brown short hair just framing her face. She wore a tight white shirt and black shorts. But she was carrying a bazooka?

"You know it's rude to stare, especially at strangers." Said the young girl with a frown/smirk mixture. She walked past as he just froze. After she left he just fainted. But regained consciousness in 2 minutes.

"wuss." Said Nero with a smirk but was then tackled by his twin, as they got up they both just laughed.

"""""""""""""""""""""30 minutes later"""""""""""""""""""

"Thats it, if we don't find a demon in five fucking seconds I'm finding our employer and killing him..." Said Dante but stopped when he felt a surge of demonic energy blasting out.

"Hey did you feel that too Dante, wait a minute that's comin from west lets go." said Naruto as he ran off without them.

"Wait NARUTO!" They all yelled in unison.

"""""""""""""""Naruto"""""""""""

As he got to his destination he was feeling two things, first he was shocked to see the girl from before and second he was horrified to see her knocked out in front of a demon the size of a tailed beast. "OH LOOK, I HAVE ANOTHER TOY TO PLAY WITH!" Came the monstrous voice from the beast.

"""""""""""""""""""""the others""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Why'd he have to run off like this, I thought you taught him to not be so hyperactive, Bro?" Said Dante with a frown. He really disliked it when people got too excited.

"I told you to do that Dante, idiot." Replied Vergil.

"Shut up both of ya." Said Nero because he was getting a head-ache.

"let's just find the brat." Said Dante.

""""""""""""""""""Naruto""""""""""""""""""""

"HELP!" Yelled Naruto as he was dodging the monsters huge sword. Just as he was about to get squashed he remembered something, the devil bringer. The sword was mere inches away as he put his left arm in the way, there was a loud bang.

There was a smoke screen and as it cleared all you would see is a shattered sword, a shocked demon and a serious Naruto.

"You wanna go big ugly, let's go." Said Naruto enraging the demon.

"SO IT'S TRUE, THERE ARE MORE THAN 2 CHILDREN OF SPARDA. WELL SEING AS HE IS DEA AND YOU ARE HERE, I'LL TAKE MY REVENGE ON YOU!" Yelled the furious demon as he brought his claw down and tried swatting Naruto like a fly.

The maelstrom was just able to escape and tried to wrestle the monster with his devil arm which proved unsuccessful. Just before his death he heard a voice full of hate say. "NO ONE WILL TOUCHE HIM BUT ME!" Then he was cloaked in red chakra as his eyes turned blood red with a fox slit for pupil.

"YOU'LL NEVER MATCH MY POWER!" Yelled the lad in a voice darker than the beasts own as he vanished in a flash.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but what do you think about it please reveiw and tell me what you want from me.**

**Next chapter: Demon brawl, True power.**


	3. RETURN OF THE FOX PART 2 (sealing)

**Third chapter done.**

**still not getting reviews, come on people I said please.**

"""""""""""Last time""""""""""""

"YOU'LL NEVER MATCH MY POWER!" Yelled the lad in a voice darker than the beast's own as he vanished in a flash.

"""""""""""""now""""""""""""""

Naruto reappeared behind the Demon and pulled out his twin pistols, and then he fired over and over again. This angered the monstrosity; it raised its huge paw and tried to swat the smaller demon but was surprised when it once again vanished and appeared in front of its face. He pulled back his devil bringer arm and punched the beast with all his might.

There was a huge explosion but surprisingly the demon was unfazed and preparing a counter attack. The hell that happened next would have killed any human or weakfish demons. The monster grabbed Naruto by his leg and smashed him into the ground, then stomped on him and finally unleashing his demonic power by setting the kid ablaze.

The demon was about to leave when a huge paw grabbed his shoulder. As the smoke cleared all that was seen was the demon from before and a huge fox. This wasn't just any fox as it had nine tails and was easily the size of Konoha's mountain monument.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE A REAL DEMON, PROVE IT!" The fox all but yelled as it launched the far smaller demon through about 15 buildings, all the while chasing it.

""""""""The others""""""""""

They were now starting to freak; they had just lost a ten year old where demons were supposed to have been seen.

"Good job pops aint here or he'd kill us." Said Dante earning nods from his siblings. They carried on searching but couldn't find him anywhere. "I knew he'd take after you Dante, no sense of direction and dim-witted." Sighed Vergil.

"What was that asshole? I'm gonna..." Said Dante but was cut off when a huge wave of demonic energy hit them, knocking Nero unconscious.

"That way dumbass." Commanded Dante, only earning a glare from his older twin.

""""""""""""""""""""fight"""""""""""""""

Right now the all famous Kyuubi was using his opponent as a bowling ball, sending him through houses after houses. "NOBODY CAN MATCH MY POWER; I'M THE KYUUBI STRONGEST OF THE BIJU AND KING OF THE DEMON REALM!"

"I THINK MUNDUS WOULD SAY DIFFERENTLY YUO OVER SIZED FURBALL!" Yelled his opponent while being used as a pinball.

"DON'T YOU SPEAK OF THAT COWARD. HE ONLY TOOK OVER THE HUMANS BECAUSE THEY ARE WEAK!" Shot back the fox.

"IF I REMEMBER RIGHT, FOX. IT WAS A HUMAN WHO SEALED IN THIS BRAT AND THAT WASN'T THE FIRST!" Laughed weaker of the two. This really pissed off the nine tails. He hated nothing more than the human race, especially one Minato Namikaze who sealed him in a brat.

He jumped back from the enemy and prepared a move that not even the sage of six paths could survive a direct hit of, the tailed beast bomb.

"NOW DIE!" He yelled while firing out his attack of death.

"""""""""""""The others""""""""""""""

"Shit, whatever's comin next is gonna hurt its target." Said Dante with a bad feeling in his stomach. "More like obliterate." Replied Vergil with another sigh.

"Shut it and listen, I think I hear sommit." Said Dante while trying to listen to whatever's in front of them.

"Hey look, why is there a girl lying there?" Said Vergil as he remembered her as the girl they passed a while back.

"Whatever's fighting started here but this is where Naruto ran off to. We need to get her out of this place, hey Nero, NERO, shit we forgot Nero." Freaked Dante while looking around in a panic.

"Don't worry he's safe, before we left I hid him." Said Vergil.

"Good now hide her and I'll go to the battle. I have a feeling the next move is the last." Said Dante with a smirk as he left before Vergil could protest.

'Bastard!' he said in his head.

"""""""""""""""Beast brawl"""""""""""""""""""""""

The Kyuubi was just about ready now to unleash his power of mass destruction. "I'VE PUT THAT MUCH POWER INTO THIS THAT EVEN YOUR LORD MUNDUS WOULD PERISH. NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF A TRUE DEMONS POWER!" He shouted while firing off his favourite attack.

"GRRRRRRARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the opposition as he hadn't enough time to move or even block the attack and was hit dead on. Right now his skin was melting from the sheer power of the attack. Then it truly exploded, from a distance it would have looked like a huge dome, which was the power of a tailed beast.

"Whoa, nice attack fur ball." Said a new voice. As the fox turned it came face to face with the second son of Sparda, Dante. "But I bet you are feeling drained now. Oh by the way where the fucks mah li'l brother dog breath." This pissed off the Kyuubi even know the white haired man was right, he was too drained for another battle especially a son of Sparda.

"YOU MEAN MY BRAT OF A CONTAINER, WELL LETS JUST SAY NOW I'M OUT YOU WON'T SEE HIM UNLESS I'M SEALED BACK IN HIM!" Said the fox with a blood thirsty grin. "Is that right, well I'm just gonna have to kick your ass then huh, let's rock fur ball." Was the reply Dante gave as slipped into his battle ready stance.

Just then Vergil showed up looking pissed and ready to kill. "Dante weaken him and I'll use Yamato to cut his energy in half I've got an idea." Said Vergil as he got ready to fight alongside his brother.

"Whatever you say brother." Was Dante's reply as he shot towards the fox. Vergil glanced behind him where he had place Nero. 'sorry.' He thought as he went to help out Dante.

""""""""""""""""""Konoha"""""""""""""""

Hiruzen was stood atop of the hokage tower thinking about a certain child he had sent away 5 years ago to live with that man Vergil. 'Just 5 years to go then he returns. I wonder how much he has changed.' He thought with a smile.

Then his thoughts were on what his twin brother will be like for no one needs another prankster. Unlucky.

""""""""""""""""fight"""""""""""""""""""

"This fur ball reminds me of Cerberus, always the dog type and yet never 1 cat." Commented Dante to try and anger the fox, which worked perfectly.

The so called fur ball tried to stomp on Dante but ended up getting rebellion stuck in his paw. "DAMMIT, STOP MOVING AND DIE!" Yelled the strongest biju, to no avail.

Then he made the biggest mistake in his life, he charged at Vergil as he was swinging Yamato. "Stupid fox." Commented Vergil with a smirk. Just then the world went black for the blood thirsty fox as he had all his energy split in half "WHAT IS THIS..." He muttered as he fell unconscious.

"""""""""""""""Real world""""""""""""""""

"Dante place the kids together, quick!" commanded Vergil with a stern look. Dante nodded and quickly fetched both boys and laid them next to each other.

"What now Vergil? What are you thinking?" Asked the younger twin with a questioning look.

"I'm gonna seal away the fox's power into them. Before you object it's our only option, either that or Naruto will die." Informed the eldest brother. He had done research on all the different demons and devils that actually lived, while doing his research he stumbled upon the tailed beasts.

It says the only way to stop one is to seal it into a live being but if the demon escaped or got extracted its former container wouldn't be able to live. Plus with the nine tails being the strongest you cannot use an adult or they'll die immediately but if you could split the power it would only be half as strong, there for making it easier to contain.

He had tried to think of another way but couldn't so he had to use his little brothers. But on the good side it will give them more power to defend themselves. Then he did it.

"What should we do with the girl?" Asked Dante curiously for he had no clue what to do.

"We take her with us. That old dude who I made the deal with said we'd need three kids to be on one team. So we train her as well and we must now teach the lads how to control foxy." He informed his younger brother.

'I wonder how the old git will feel when he gets another one of those jinchuriki thingies. He'll probably be jumping for joy. Oh and if those bastard villagers even so much as say sommit then I'm gonna have to get Yamato dirty again.' Thought the eldest son of the dark knight Sparda.

**How is that for a third chapter, review.**

**Next chapter will have a time skip to the returning to konoha.**

**plz review.**


	4. ch3 Home sweet home

**I've noticed people are favoriting and following this story but not reviewing. like I've said don't review, and I don't know what ya want.**

It was about five in the morning and all you could hear was light breaths. In one of the rooms a girl lay unconscious; this girl was none other than Mary even though she refuses to use her birth name. The young girl started to wake up from her knocked out state.

'Where the fuck am I. The last thing I remember was a...DEMON!' she yelled the girl as she jumped up and entered a quick fighting stance. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY GUNS!" Yelled the young brunette.

"No need to shout, for god sake you woke me up dammit." Commented an unfamiliar voice to the left. She turned quickly and came face to face with...that weird kid who kept staring at her yesterday.

"Why do women always wanna shout? That is why males are better demon hunters." Said another voice and she saw it was the other guy's comrade. Then she remembered something. "Where the hell are my weapons?"

"Calm down it's not like we scrapped them, yet. If you wait for either Dante or Vergil to wake up you can ask them." Replied the young lad. "Now I think introductions are in order. My name's Naruto and this is my twin brother Nero." Introduced the white haired kid.

"What's your name?" asked Nero.

"I don't have one." Confessed the young girl slightly depressingly.

"Well we'll just call ya Lady for now." Replied Naruto.

"So if you don't mind me asking, are you working for that Dante or Vergil?" she asked innocently.

"Hell no, they're our older brothers." Replied both boys in unison, while taking up defensive stances. 'She's kinda cute when acting innocent.' Thought Naruto with a grin.

They started to chat for about 5 minutes but were rudely interrupted when the door was kicked down and standing there was...a really pissed off Dante. "WHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES WOKE ME UP? I WAS DREAMING ABOUT HOT BABES AND PIZZA!" Yelled a furious demon hunter.

"I forgot you need your beauty-sleep." Insulted Nero with a smirk.

"Even that wouldn't help ya with the babes." Chipped in Naruto with an identical smirk to his twin.

"Oh, you wanna play huh. Well let's play a game called tag only it's a bit different for instead of you running from me you'll be running from Ebony and Ivory!" he yelled while firing his twin handguns like a mad man. "MUWAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME!"

Just then Nero launched himself through the wall while Naruto grabbed Lady and ran for the hills. "Is he always like that?" asked Lady.

"Give or take, yeah." Answered Naruto.

""""""""""""""""""""""""another room in the house"""""""""""""""""

Right now Vergil was in the middle of his rest. The whole room was silent; it was hard to even hear his breaths. His eyes started to open as he heard something loud, something dangerous.

Just then the window in his room was shattered as a bullet barely missed his trench coat. He started getting up up but stopped when his door was barged open and standing there was Kat with a worried look on her face.

"Vergil, Dante's gone crazy and he's chasing the kids while trying to kill them." She said worriedly.

'Aw fuck, he's dead.' Said Vergil as he grabbed his cloths and weapon quickly. He then basically threw himself out the window like a ragdoll.

'Maybe I shouldn't have told him, he looked pissed.' Thought Kat.

""""""""""""""Dante"""""""""""

"WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T WORRY I AINT GONNA HURT YA...MUCH!" Called out Dante.

This went on for about twenty/thirty minutes before he caught site of a clue...Nero's trench coat. 'Gotcha!' he said to himself in his head.

Just as he was about to grab it a huge boulder came flying at him and seemingly squashed him. "Hell yeah, we got him. Wahoo." Chanted Nero while up in the air triumphantly.

"Sorry to interrupt, kid. But you are far from beating me. Now..." Dante began to say but stopped as he sensed danger. As he turned he came face to face with a fist. As the fist impacted with his face he was sent through a whole building forming a smoke cloud.

As the smoke cleared all Nero could see was Vergil standing where Dante used to. "Next time I'll use Yamato." Informed the elder son of Sparda with a dark cold tone.

"Whoa Naruto did you see that?" he said while turning around. "Wait, where'd Naruto go?" he asked as he saw he was abandoned by Naruto, his flesh and blood.

""""""""""""""""""""some random lake""""""""""""""""""""""

Naruto and Lady were running as fast as they could until they stopped, realizing Dante had gone for Nero's trap. They looked around and what they saw was great. There was a huge lake, lots of grass and some green trees.

'Wait a minute, where the fuck has he taken me.' Thought Lady with a confused look on her face.

'Phase 1 of my plan success, now to put phase to into action.' Thought Naruto with a huge grin.

"So, ergh, Lady. How old are you?" asked the white haired man.

"10, why'd ya ask?" was her reply as she sat under a tree and leaned back.

"Just curious, I'm also 10. Well, how long have you been hunting demons?" he said back.

"What's with all the questions?...wait you're some sort of pervert aren't you." She said accusingly.

"WHAT? No, I'm ergh, I..." he started but stopped when he saw his brothers closing in.

"Aw, look Vergil; he's got a girlfriend, cute." Said Dante, Embarrassing his little brother.

"What..." Yelled both kids while going red with embarrassment.

"Cut it out, brother." Replied Vergil coldly. "Oh kid, here are your guns." He said while throwing the girl her weapons.

Then Nero ran up to his brother quickly, but just as he reached his twin a purple barrier sprung up. "SHIT, DEMONS!" they all yelled in unison. It was only them three because the barrier blocked off entry from the other two. "Stay calm, you're gonna have to fight. But remember you two; you have a trick up your sleeve, literally." Said Dante reassuringly.

""""""""""""""Konoha"""""""""""""

Hiruzen Sarutobi was a well known man throughout the ninja world. He was the third Hokage, student of the second and teacher of the legendary sanin of the leaf. Many feared him and few dared to challenge his skill. But one thing and only one thing dared challenge him. They have battled since he became the leader of Konoha and to this day Hiruzen has never fought anything so powerful and dangerous, that's right his enemy was...paperwork.

No matter how hard he tried he could not conquer the mass pile of paperwork. 'Please, someone put me out my misery.' He pleaded in his head.

"Knock knock"

"Enter." He commanded.

Just as he finished saying that a fellow ninja walked in. This ninja did not look like many others. He had gravity defying silver hair, a face mask and had his forehead protector tilted over his left eye. This man was the son of the white fang and student of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. His name was Kakashi Hatake.

"Ahh Kakashi, what can I do for you this fine evening?" asked the aged Hokage.

"I have come to ask you if I can leave anbu. I want to do be the leader of a genin team just like Minato-sensei would have wanted." Asked Kakashi respectfully.

"Hm, I see. Why not, Anbu was messing with your head a little any way. Well, if you can wait 5 years then I have a perfect team for you." Answered the wise old man.

"Thank you, Lord Third."

"Don't worry about it Kakashi."

"""""""""""Demon fight"""""""""""""

"There's too many of them." Said Lady.

"Lady, get behind us." Said the boys in unison.

"R-Right." Was her reply as she got behind them.

"Alright, brother let's do this." Said Naruto as both of them ripped off the bandages concealing their left/right arm revealing their biggest secrets, the Devil Bringer.

"""""""""""""5mins later""""""""""""""

The barrier dropped and the elder brother ran in to find...their little brothers unharmed and a shocked Lady.

"Well, I guess we're training you too." Said Dante with a yawn.

"Time for training." Said Vergil seriously.

"SIGH" was his reply. 'Oh great, more Dante's, lazy bastards.' Thought Vergil.

"Welcome to the team." Said the younger twins to Lady welcomingly, which made her smile a little.

"Thanks." She said.

"""""""""""""""""5 Years later.""""""""""""""""

It was dark in the village of Konoha. The villagers were sleeping and ninjas were working. 2 ninja in particular were working at the gates of this great village. These were none other than Izumo and Kotetsu, the eternal chunin of Konoha.

"I'm so bored." Complained Kotetsu.

"Don't be a baby." Ordered his long time friend Izumo.

"Shut the fuck up and get to work, both of you." Said another voice only this one was more feminine than the other 2.

"A-Anko why a-are you here?" Stuttered Kotetsu. It was well known that Anko was a bit crazy to all other ninja in Konoha and this put the two chunin on edge.

"Oh me, well I'm waiting for someone to show up. Lord third put me on an escort mission, now back to work or I'll feed you to my snakes." She ordered with a crazy glint in her eyes.

"Y-yes Anko." They replied. Just then there in the distance they heard footsteps and after a few minutes of waiting a group of seven people stood in front of them, four males and three females.

"Ergh, business in Konoha." Asked Kotetsu.

"Oh look a door man, I'm here to see that old dude you call boss. Oh and maybe you too later." Said Dante jokingly while looking at them, mostly Anko.

"Oh, you're the people Lord Hokage sent me to find. Right this way." Replied Anko.

"Oh great, the old git aint dead, yet." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Home sweet home." He then added.

**Wow, another chapter done. tell me what ya think.**

**oh and now I'm doing the Konoha arc the chapters will be longer.**

**story I ****recommend; The Gambler.**


	5. ch4 meetings and a stuck up prick

**well here's chapter five. hope you like it.**

**oh by the way please start reviewing more.**

""""""""""""""""""last time"""""""""""""""""""""

"Home sweet home." He then added.

"""""""""""""""""""now"""""""""""""""""""""

As they walked throw the village guided by Anko random people, ninja and villagers alike, was glaring at them. They could also hear things like "Who are they?" and "What do they want?" which really pissed them off, mostly Dante. This carried on until Dante couldn't take it anymore.

"If ya keep staring I'll..." He began but stopped when a katana was at his throat ready to slice. "Oh come on Vergil put the freakin sword down. It's not like they're innocent." He pleaded until Vergil lowered the sword.

"Quit acting like a fool, brother." Ordered the elder son of the dark knight Sparda, earning a loud groan and a vicious glare from his twin.

After that Kat decided to start a new conversation and turned to Naruto. "So, Naruto you actually grew up here. What was that like?"

"Meh, pretty boring and all. But now I'm gonna be a ninja I guess it aint so bad." He answered while sorting his left arm out. (Instead of the sling he now wares bandages so he can use his devil bringer's strength.)

He then put his head phones on signalling he has finished the conversation. Lady then started to look around. 'Doesn't look too bad I guess. I wonder why Naruto doesn't wanna talk about it; maybe it's a touchy subject or something.' She thought to herself.

"So miss, ergh, I didn't catch your Name." Started Dante as smoothly as possible, which wasn't very smooth. "That's because you didn't ask. The names Anko." She replied while escorting the small group.

"Oh okay, I'm Dante by the way." He said proudly but hung his head down as Nero chipped in saying. "He's only tryin to get in your pants miss." Then Dante punched the brat in the head sending him into a nearby house.

'Damn brat.' Thought the white haired man with anger.

"Alright guys, we're here." Said Anko while showing them the large Kage tower.

"Hope the old git aint dead yet." Commented Naruto before getting a slap curtsey of Kat. "Show some respect." She ordered with a serious tone, earning a mumbled yes.

"""""""""""Hokage office""""""""""""""

Right now Hiruzen was having his daily battle with the infamous paperwork, and losing. 'Damn you Tobirama-sensei, why'd you have to sacrifice yourself leaving me with the job of the village leader. Someone please end it for me.' He begged in his head.

The only good that has happened the past ten years was Kakashi leaving Anbu. But that was it; it has been bad news after bad news. Jiraiya has informed of Orochimaru planning something big against the village, he lost the whole uchiha clan apart from Itachi's little brother. Basically being Hokage was a nightmare right now.

Just before he was gonna top himself there and then a knock on the door was heard. "Enter." Ordered the profound professor of the shinobi world.

Just as he finished saying that the door opened. First Anko entered followed by the group she had been ordered to escort there.

"Thank you Anko, you are dismissed." He said to the woman politely. As soon as she left he activated silencing seals before dismissing his anbu hidden in the room.

"First may I ask all your names?" Asked the wise man nicely.

"Sure. I'm Dante, he's Vergil, that's Nero, you know Naruto, that there is Lady, she's Kat and she's Trish." Replied the second eldest son of Sparda in a bored tone while pointing to each member of the group.

"Thank you." He replied.

Then Naruto took off his head phones. "Oh, long time no see old man." He said in his joking type of way. He then leaned against the wall tiredly.

"Hi there Naruto my boy how was your trip?" Asked the man nicely, there was no denying that he thought of Naruto as a grandson.

"Pretty awesome, we have weapons and all that. Why'd ya ask, you miss Me." Replied the white haired boy in a laid-back type of way.

"Obviously, you're like a grandchild to me." Said the old man with a loving smile.

"Thanks old man. Oh by the way considering I don't like meetings and all I'm gonna put my head-phones on, if that's okay." Said Naruto in a bored earning a nod from the aged Hokage.

After Naruto put his headphones on Hiruzen turned to Nero who at this minute was polishing, what Hiruzen believed to be, some weird mechanism or something. "So, you must be Naruto's twin brother? Nero was the name correct?"

The question took the young boy by surprise making him jump a little. After he gained his composure he nodded politely. He then copied his brother by putting on his own pair of headphones, signifying he can't be arsed talking.

"Okay how about you young Lady." He said while turning but she was nowhere to be seen. 'Okay, none of them like meetings then.' He said in his mind.

"I'm sorry about them three but they really can't stand meetings." Informed Trish with some respect.

"You know what, why don't they go explore while we chat. It's something to do other than be bored like hell." Dante chirped in. He knew exactly how they felt, he couldn't stand meetings when he was their age, hell he still hates them. If it wasn't for Vergil he would've left by now himself, but apparently now he's an adult he should act like one.

"Okay." Answered Sarutobi.

"OIH BRATS, YOU CAN GO NOW!" Yelled Kat and Trish, which earned them a huge smoke cloud. The three ran like cheetahs trying to catch their prey.

After they left Vergil and Dante got serious faces.

"We need to talk about the Kyuubi." They said in unison, earning another serious look to appear on the old guy's wrinkled face.

""""""""""""""""""random street"""""""""""""""

The three young teens were now travelling down a street hoping to find somewhere quiet, which is taking forever. Naruto got real inpatient and jumped straight onto a nearby building.

"Naruto what are you doing!" Yelled the female of the group. Naruto just looked down at Lady with a bored face. He then looked up to try and find a quiet spot.

"Bingo. I found a nice little park not far, follow me." He said while sprinting off to the chosen destination.

Naruto kept sprinting not even watching where he was going until...He bumped into someone no a whole group people.

As he got up one of the boys gripped him by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "Watch where you're going asshole." Spat the boy holding him up.

"Get off before make ya, asshole." Replied Naruto cockily with an annoying smirk. The aggressor then punched the white haired boy in the stomach. "Neji just leave it. Maybe it was an accident." Said a girl around their age with buns in her hair making her look kinda like a panda.

"Yes Neji, Tenten is right and what you're doing is very unyouthfull." Chipped in the other male in the group who looked kinda creepy.

"Shut up both of you. I'm gonna show this fool why the Hyuga clans the strongest the hidden leaf village has to offer." Said the one named Neji but as he was about to attack Naruto again he felt a fist connect with his jaw.

He was sent flying kinda like a cannon ball right through a wall. He then charged at Naruto again but felt something sharp touch hi neck. When he looked down he saw a well crafted sword ready to cleave his head off at any time.

"If I was you I'd listen to your friends and fuck off." Said Naruto in a 'I'm better than you' kind of tone. Neji was about to try and strike was stopped by his teammates.

Just then Nero and Lady finally caught up to them. "Naruto what have we told you about running off like that...wait what happened?" said/asked Lady as she saw Naruto in his calm fighting stance and another boy being restrained.

"Oh you know, making friends." Replied Naruto humorously. He then put his sword back on his back and started walking to the park he saw earlier. The other two followed not long afterwards.

"Some people need to learn manners. If he ever tries that again I'll cut his pretty boy head off." Said Naruto angrily while nearing his destination.

The rest of the way to the park the three walked in silence, not wanting to anger Naruto more.

As they reached the park Naruto had finally calmed down. He was about to sit down under a tree when about two girls walked past him while blushing furiously.

Naruto looked real closely at them. One of them had pink hair, flat chest and a huge forehead. The other had a nice shade of blonde hair in a ponytail a decent sized chest for her age and a nice figure.

"Hm, looks like I'm finally being noticed for my looks. Don't get to jealous Lady." Said Naruto arrogantly and walked off to the girls from before.

"Cocky bastard!" Lady screamed loudly.

""""""""""""""The adults""""""""""""""""""

"I see, well you had no choice." Said Hiruzen after the sons of Sparda filled him in on the whole splitting the Kyuubi in two thing.

"Thank you sir, you're very understanding." Replied Vergil with a respectful bow while Dante just nodded. "It's okay. Oh before forget the young three will be entering the ninja academy tomorrow as the graduation exam is in three days." Informed the famed god of shinobi.

"Okay we will inform the three straight away." Said Kat as she turned to leave. "Good. Now will you join the village forces?" Asked the old goat.

"Meh, okay coz it's been a while since I put ebony and ivory to the test." Replied Dante with a grin while Vergil said "Why not."

"Great you'll receive your head bands shortly." Informed Hiruzen as they all left. 'I wonder how Kakashi will feel when he sees his new team, poor him muwahahahaha.' Said the senile old geezer in his head, With an evil laugh.

**Well that took longer than I thought.**

**oh the next chapter will be the first day at the academy/graduation.**

**Peace out.**


	6. ch5 weird day

After about an hour or so our three teenage demon hunters were on the road once more, searching for something to interest them. The girls who were fawning over Naruto was supposingly going good but when he left tog Get a drink but when he returned they were nowhere in sight. (Cough Lady Cough!) "Hey Lady, or you sure they blew me off, coz where I stood everything was going well."Up ahead Lady had a desperate look on her face, she needed an excuse, and a damn good one. "Well, they were probably lesbians or something." Replied the brunette of the trio. She looked back praying he bought it, and mentally danced when said "I guess it's possible." "Or maybe they ain't into ugly guys." Insulted his twin with a huge smirk that would give certain "avenger" run for his money. Before he could comment further he got a bullet to his head. "EWWOOWW! That hurt ya know." Complained Nero while waving his arms in the air in a 'try that again' they went at it Lady decided to sit down and read a book, knowing the idiots will take a while. While she was reading she heard yells of "I'll cut your pretty face off!" And "try it, your funeral." Until she blanked them out.

"""""""""""""""""""""3/4 hours later""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As the gun but girl finished her book she noted the twins were still rumbling like madmen. 'Fuckin hell, do they ever get tired! ' she mentally screamed, she then sensed a nearby presence about a few blocks away. ' who is that?' She questioned in her head as she neared the corner. As she peeked around the building she a young male not a year older her walking along a small narrow path lit only by street lights. He had long dark raven hair for some reason in a duck-butt style. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt with a high collar concealing his lower face. He had grey shorts and normal blue ninja sandals."Who is he?" She said to no one in particular, not expecting the reply that followed?"Beets us." The white haired devils said in unison, she jumped so much she nearly alerted the person in the distance. "Don't do that." She said in anger but then gained her composure. "...Who is he?" She asked her lifelong friends possibly family. "Men, not a clue? Why don't we go find out?" Replied Naruto while getting ready to go ask the lone figure out in the street, as he was about to confront the map a hand rapped a hand around his neck and pulled the teen back into the alley as he was about to flip out he saw his older siblings, Dante and Vergil. "Oh it's you guys, I nearly had to kill ya." He started cockily earning chuckles from his siblings. "So, are ya chatting to the old guy then." He asked while leaning against a wall nearby bored by his surroundings. "Yeah we are. We told him about the training and all that. He said that you and the other two will join that academy place to become a ninja, you start tomorrow." Said Dante with a smirk and twirled his twin handguns in his hands. Just then the other two showed up with smiles as all three of them yelled "YEAH!" In perfect unison, making the two elder devils think one thing. 'Creepy!.' As they shuddered at them.

"""""""""""""""""""Next day""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was around dawn in our hero's village as ninjas and villagers alike woke up to do their everyday tasks. For three fifteen year old children awoke ecstatically. Why you ask, well it's simple, today is their first step to becoming shinobi. They dressed themselves in their respective attires, ate breakfast and got ready to set off until Kat came through with Trish following suit. "Don't forget your lunch kids, now good luck." Said Kat as both her and Trish hugged the younger members of devil may cry and set them they ran through the village each one had their own thoughts.'I can't wait to kill someone!' Naruto.'I hope blood don't stain my coat.' Nero.'I wonder who else is doing this?' about ten mins they finally reached their destination, a huge building they were told was the academy. "LETS ROCK!" Yelled the twins in unison making their female companion sweat-drop. They definitely took after Dante to inside the huge building and into a classroom a large number of teens were sat in rows chatting amongst themselves. Near the middle of the room a large round boy while munching on crisps, was chatting to a lazy dude. "Hey shikamaru, wanna go get some snacks after class?" Asked rounder now named shikamaru then spoke up. "WHAT! No, my mum would kill me if I was late. Your lucky Chouji." In another row two girls were fighting over the avenger wannabe, each one saying they're gonna marry him. Then the door opened revealing a tallish man in his mid twenties. He had a scar running across his nose and tanned skin. This was none other than Iruka Umino the chunin instructor."Okay if you'll quiet down we can start class." He said with politeness but got pissed at the level of respect they gave him. He then started flipping through hands seals with blinding speed. He activated his demon head jutsu and yelled "QUIET!" Thus gaining everyone's attention."Okay now your listening, we'll begin class. Today we're gonna be learning..." He started but jumped when a door flew right by his head, barely missing his face. Before he could do anything it smashed through the window. Then another object shot after the wooden door with lightning speeds. As it made contact with the door it made an explosion the size of three or four paper bombs and shaked the building to its everyone's jaw dropped Iruka looked at the door ready to attack he saw three children standing there with huge grins. Before he attacked them the right one spoke up. "Are you Iruka?" To which he got a nod and smirked. "Wait are you the new students lord hokage ordered into the class?" He asked finally thinking it the left one spoke up. "Hell yeah!" "Well, why don't you come and introduce yourselves." He said while crying on the inside. Then the three stood in front of the class. The girl decided to go first. "Hi, my name is Lady, I like weapons and hanging out with them two." Then she stood behind the others as the one with a blackish blue trench coat stood in front. "The name's Nero, I like girls, pizza and fighting." Then the one with no shirt was in front. "Okay well, I'm Naruto. I like girls, pizza or even girls and pizza together. Oh and killing it." He said with a noticed a lot of girls were blushing a deep red. He then noticed someone and before anyone could blink he and his twin were crouched while staring at a duck ass hair do waring guy. As then guy himself got over his shock he got angry at the twins."What do you want?" He said angrily. All his fangirls were wondering what would happen next. "What's your name?" Asked Naruto while getting ready to kick some ass if needed to. "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He replied arrogantly. "Oh sorry then Sas-gay hahaha!" Yelled both twins while laughing their asses off. Sasuke was gonna attack but as he swung a punch his targets appeared behind him, they then slammed his head off his own the whole class erupted in laughter while Sasuke was struggling to get up with blood leaking from his nose. Before anyone could stop him he sped through hand seals but stopped when a sword was pressed up to his neck and one at his back. "I wouldn't pal coz I don't wanna kill ya...yet." Commanded Naruto with a huge smirk."Enough!" Yelled Iruka."Lucky bastard." Nero insulted the Uchiha while both brothers sheathed their swords and the three new comers sat down in an empty row."Okay, today we'll be studying...

"""""""""""""""""""""""Lunch brake""""""""""""""""""""""""""

At a tree near the academy our three hero's were eating pizza, we'll the males were while Lady was eating some sandwiches. "Well today we can safely say sucks." Commented Naruto earning nods from his brother and secret crush. Just then Sasuke stepped in front of them with a pissed look."What do you want duck-ass." Asked Nero while placing the pizza down."Fight me, both of you." Said the arrogant Uchiha."Why waste our time wuss." Said Naruto in a bored Sasuke aimed a punch at him only for his brother to block it. He jumped back and threw a few Kunai knife at each of the two. A smoke cloud appeared and when it cleared the twins were replaced by logs."Oh yeah, that's right. We know ninjutsu bitch." A voice rang out from behind him as both brothers flew through hand seals. "Now for our own technique, lightning style: Imperial judgment!" They yelled as lightning enveloped their entire arms. "Twin god attack!" As both charged at him going for the kill. "Raikiri!" A male voice yelled. "Twin lightning shiver!" As his jutsu canceled the other two out barely. As they looked up they saw a ninja, but he looked different from others with a face mask and one eye covered."What's going on here. We don't aim to kill potential comrades." Ordered the man in a commanding tone. "He attacked us so he should be punished." Said Naruto and Nero in unison. "No! You should have told your superior." He again ordered. "Okay sir, what's your name?" Asked Nero. "Kakashi hatake." He replied before he dissapeared in a puff of smoke."Lady, let's go back to class. I'm bored of this idiot." Said Naruto with a hint of anger, and if one closely in both his and Nero's eyes they would have seen a foxes slit. They then walked off leaving the brooding loner where he was.'That jutsu looked powerful, no matter what I need it to kill Itachi.'

""""""""""""""""""""class"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Outside of the building the class were listening to Iruka. "Okay class, time for our daily taijutsu spars. Remember that it's only a spar don't go all out. I'll stop the spar if I think it's gone to far. Okay pick an opponent and head to the battle arena in a neat line." As soon as he finished each kid found a partner. Naruto made a point of choosing Sasuke just so he could kick the shit out of was placed with some kid with a dog on his head, while Lady was choosing a certain pink haired girl. "Okay line up, OK first off Chouji and shikamaru." As the two went to the arena ground but the chubby one looked a little skeptical about fighting his best friend."Hey sensei do I have to fight my friend." He asked."Chouji it's just a spar don't worry..." He said but was interrupted by shikamaru. "Sensei I conceal, it would be too troublesome." He said. "Okay, onto the next spar Naruto vs Sasuke go." He said as the two opponents stood before each other."Just quit or I'll not be held responsible for my actions." Said Sasuke arrogantly but was shocked as a fist impacted into his gut. As he looked at Naruto all he saw was his brother. "Why don't you." Replied Naruto as he bicycle kicked Sasuke in the face sending him flying across the appeared in front of Sasuke and kneed him in the gut before choke slamming him into the concrete floor forming a small Sasuke sized crater.

"Give up!" Ordered Naruto earning a small "no" as Sasuke climbed out of the crater. He tried to hit Naruto but was hit with a powerful palm strike to the chest before spin kicking him in the jaw."As Sasuke is no longer able to compete the winner is..." Iruka started but Sasuke interrupted yelling "No!" And trying to hit Naruto but was punched in the nose knocking him down. "Naruto wins!" Yelled Iruka but what he saw next made his eyes was walking until he heard a yell of "Fire style: phoenix flower jutsu!" Before a large barrage of fireballs were exhaled towards him. As they hit a huge smoke cloud erupted blocking everyone's view. But with Naruto he was jumping around evading each small ball of fire. In a burst of speed he vanished and reappeared behind his bandaged arm he started pounding his fist into the Uchiha's face over and over again drawing blood from the Uchiha. As the smoke cleared all people could see was a disfigured Sasuke and a pissed off walked off and lay under a tree while listening to music. As he was doing that the matches went on with Nero beating Kiba , Lady pummeling Sakura and the other matches aren't important. The rest of the day dragged on until it was time to leave but not without a reminder of tomorrow being the graduation they walked towards home they decided to walk around for a bit. As they were walking they came across a small park and to go here and chill out for a bit. As they sat below a tree they saw a man walking by. The two boys recognized him as the guy who managed to stop their combination jutsu, Kakashi hatake."Hey wait a minute, can I talk to you." Asked Naruto politely as he and his brother walked up to him calmly and asked something that was bothering the him. "Do you know that move you used. What is it and how did it beat ours?" Asked Nero curiously.

"Well kid, it's called raikiri and it only won because of my controlled. I perfected it that much I even cut straight through a lightning bolt heading towards the village. But if you fully mastered it you could wipe the floor with mine. What did you call it again?" Explained Kakashi and ended on a question."It's one of our original jutsus, lightning style: imperial judgment. We have one other which is also a lightning style, lightning style: second sin but it's a bit harder." Answered Naruto enthusiastically. Kakashi then thought about something while the two males started making ideas for new moves. "Well keep training kids, layers." He said walking off. 'So that's my new team, they may pass.'Later that night they decided to go home, finally. When they entered they saw nobody and tried to sneak up stairs. When they where half way up they felt a strong killer intent. This KI could beat a devils, as they turned they saw a pissed Kat. Immediately Nero and Naruto tried to run but was stopped by Trish. All through the people were nice, calm and really quiet right up until a loud horrifying scream rocked the village to it's core as two male voices screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sending birds flying for their following morning came quickly in Konoha, shinobi awakening and villagers setting up shop. Right now our three hero's are walking through the streets of the village, hoping to get to class on time. Today their future was decided, become shinobi or not. The two males of the group were shaking, yesterday Kat and Trish nearly killed the two as they were the ones trying to get the building was in their sights they saw some classmates, such as the weird bug guy Shino, the lazy guy shikamaru, the fat kid Chouji and the dog boy were accompanied by there parents or older siblings. Chouji and his dad, shikamaru and his dad, Shino and his dad and Kiba with his older sister. As they all waited for gates to open Naruto decided to go chat to someone, in this case Kiba and his sister."Hi there, Kiba right? Well anyways nice to meet you, and this goddess must be your sister may I ask your name milady?" Said the white haired devil as he bowed at the dog kids sister. "The names Hanna." She replied while blushing and giggling furiously as he kissed her hand."HEY! That's my sister!" Yelled Kiba while getting really pissed off. But without him knowing it Hanna had slipped Naruto her address and a letter saying pick me up at eight. After she left and the kids rolled in Kiba angry as ever wanted nothing more than to kill the new guy in class. As they all sat down Sasuke strolled in with bandages all over his face, which caused a lot of kids to laugh. The raven haired Uchiha sat down after send a death glare to Naruto. Soon after Iruka walked in and stood at his desk. "Okay today's exam is gonna start shortly but I'm just gonna inform you about it a little more. It will start with a written test then accuracy and later ninjutsu. Any questions?" Asked Iruka getting no answer.

"We are starting now."After the written test was over they was graded. Surprisingly the highest three were Naruto, Nero and shikamaru. Then they went onto the throwing part. There was four left to have a go. Sasuke had his go getting nearly perfect scores. Then Lady. She grabbed the projectiles and started flinging them off with precision getting slightly better scores than it can to the twins turns they both did the same. Placed a blind fold on and surprisingly got the to best scores. 'Just what are they?' Questioned Iruka. They all had to agree that these kids could rival Itachi Uchiha in skill, they just joked a taijutsu was over with the super twins getting the best marks, they moved to ninjutsu. Once it was Nero's turn he walked in the room. First he henged into a perfect copy of a slightly bigger red clad version of him. Then substituted with Iruka when the chunin flew a blunt Kunai at him earning him a glare. The he had to do the clone jutsu. "Sensei can it be any type of clone jutsu?" Asked the teen getting a nod. Then lightning built up around the room until nearly fifty clones of him stood there."Well done, you pass." Said Iruka handing him a head him the other two had their goes and also passed.

They was now heading home after being told by Iruka team placements were tomorrow. As they reached home they all had a snack put their weapons away before Naruto leaving saying he had a NarutoRight now he was heading towards the inizuka estate to meet his date. As he neared the door to the building he felt ecstatic, he was already getting a he knocked he heard running towards the door and took a step back, then the door opened revealing Hanna in her usual clothes but slightly more make up."Hey." He said smirking as she stood just in front of him smiling.'So hot!' He said in his head as he handed her the flowers in hi s hand. "So, where do ya wanna go, milady." He asked flirtingly as she blushed, took his arm and strolled down the street taking him to a restaurant nearby.'OH YEAH!' He said in his head not knowing a fox was watching the whole thing. 'WELL DONE KIT' thought the fox before sleeping.

REVIEW!


	7. ch6 new team

It was the day of team placements for genin graduates, and everyone was waking up. Lady and Nero were just awakening when they noticed something, something really really bad. There was one missing, Naruto was nowhere in sight, and the worse thing was the fact he left for his date the night before. Dante walked in eating pizza before asking everyone's question. "Hey where's Naruto?"

"Dunno, last thing we knew was him go in on that date of his." Said Nero immediately regretting what he just said as a huge perverted grin appeared on his face. "PERVERT!" Yelled Lady while punching him through a wall. "We're setting off, Naruto should be there." Ordered a pissed off brunette. Then they walked away leaving a bruised up Dante.

"""""""""""""""""""""Inizuka household"""""""""""""""""""""""

There was loud groans heard in one of the bedrooms of the large house. When we look inside the room you would be able to see clothes thrown around and two people were lying in bed snuggled against each other. It was all peaceful until a yell of "WHAT THE FUCK!" Effectively awakening them both. As they looked towards the door they Hanna pulled the sheets over her. Yep that's right, standing there in the doorway was Hanna's baby brother. "I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

And with that Kiba chased Naruto out the estate with Hanna not far behind trying to stop her brother. "Dude, it's not what you think" Naruto tried to reason with his classmate but he was to pissed to listen. He just kept attacking over and over again keeping Naruto on the defensive. "Kiba stop!" Pleaded his sister to no avail. This wasn't good. Not at all.

"""""""""""""""""""academy""""""""""""""""'"""""'''''''

Lady and Nero were still waiting for their companion who was starting to piss them off. "Where is he, for god sake." Lady complained while waving her arms in the air angrily. Then they heard a loud buzzing noise, kinda like a buzzsaw. Then they heard a male scream. "Fang over fang!" Then a huge explosion occurred rocketing nearby buildings. When they saw past the smoke they recognized Naruto who was standing over an unconscious Kiba. Once Hanna caught up she sighed in relief that neither of them was in danger. She then walked up to Naruto a kissed the former blonde then walked away towards home.

Nero snickered at his brothers antics. All the while Lady wanted to kill him. "Hey guys, sorry if.…..." He started but couldn't finish as Ladies fist impacted into his face. "Let's just do this." Growled out Lady. They then entered the building shortly followed by Kiba.

Everyone Sat down in their respective seats eager for their teacher to tell them their teams. As Iruka entered the room they all went quiet intent on hearing his words. "Well then, for most of you it's been a long year and for some only a short one. It has been good and bad sometimes both but no matter what it has been a pleasure teaching you.

Okay now for team placements, team one..." At that Naruto blanked him out. His ears perked up as Iruka said. "...team seven: huh that's weird well anyway, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura horuno, some kid named Sai, Naruto, Nero and Lady. Your sensei no sorry sensei's are Kakashi hatake and Anko miturashi. Team 8 is Kiba, Shino and Hinata with Kurenai. Team ten is shikamaru, Chouji and Ino with Asuma. Wait for your sensei's here and good luck!"" Informed the ever so happy Iruka.

"Wait, sensei why's our team bigger than normal?" Asked Sakura curiosity getting the best of her. "Well, if you want the answer to that you'll have to see the hokage. Now I wish you all good luck." He said. Then the door opened revealing a boy their age. 'Sir, I am Sai." He bowed and sat down after being told to.

After that a few hours went by with teams leaving, even Iruka left. Now all that was left was the larger than usual team seven. This time went slowly with Sai drawing, Sakura trying to get a date with Sasuke, Sasuke trying to get a fight with the twins while they were talking to Lady. All in all it was very boring. Naruto couldn't take it no longer as he and his brother was ready to kill someone, and poor Sasuke was still bugging them.

Naruto quickly whispered something in Nero's ear. His brother nodded as they both grinned as they poofed out of sight. Sasuke widened his eyes as he felt something connect with his neck sending him flying across the room and through Iruka's desk, shattering the desk to small splinters. He stood up shakily while groaning, he then frowned upon the sight of the twins and the brunette laughing their asses off.

As he was gonna retaliate he heard the door opening and everyone looked to see a man enter. Immediately the twins recognized him as Kakashi but then a woman followed him. After a few minutes they remembered her as their escort when they first set foot in the village.

The Male then spoke up. "First impression, a quiet type, a fangirl, a self obsessed weakling and I have no problem with the other three to be honest." Then the woman spoke. "Meet us on the roof, five minutes bye." While they both vanished in a swirl of leaves. Then devils smirked before following suit followed by Sai. Sasuke and Sakura were slack jawed for they had to walk the whole way. 'Bastards!' They yelled in their heads.

The two jounin appeared on the roof but were surprised to see four of their students appear in the same manner. 'Impressive.' Thought the two jounin simultaneously. After about ten minutes the other two showed up, panting. "Your late! Well anyway now we're all here let's introduce ourselves. You know, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." Said Kakashi lazily.

"Ergh, sensei's why don't you show us how it's done?" Asked Sakura making people sweatdrop at the thought of the supposed 'kunoichi of the year' not being able to get something so simple. Kakashi then sighed as he introduced himself. " my name's Kakashi hatake, my likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you those, I haven't thought about dreams for the future and as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Said the lazy ninja. Sakura sighed thinking 'great, we only got his name.' "Your turn pinky."

"Okay, my name's Sakura, I like... Well the person I like...my hobbies... And my dreams for the future..." Said the pinkette while squealing and looking at Sasuke. "And dislikes?" Questioned Kakashi. "THEM!" She yelled while pointing at the demon hunters, earning three middle fingers. 'Great, these days girls think more about love than being a ninja.' Thought Kakashi.

"Next, grumpy." Ordered Anko while pointing to Sasuke, earning a glare. "My name's Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like many things and hate almost everything. What I have is not a dream for I'll make it reality. I'm gonna restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He said in that brooding way of his.

"Picasso, your up." Said Anko pointing to Sai. "I was given the name Sai, I don't know what to like or dislike, my hobbies are painting I guess. And I have no dreams." He explained making Anko and the twins think he's a robot.

"Okay, princess." Said Anko, signalling Lady to go. "My name's Lady, I like weapons and my friends/family, I hate my father. My hobbies are killing demons with the family and my dreams are none of your business." She said in a laid back type of way. Anko was thinking one thing. 'Now that's a kunoichi I will train.'

"Okay, your turn phantom." She told Nero. He smirked and started to speak. "My name's Nero, I like hot girls and weapons plus my brothers and sisters if you may, I already hate the emo wuss, my hobbies are eating pizza and crushing demons. And my dreams are my own. "He said smirking.

"Alright, go chaos." She ordered while munching on dango. Basically the same as his brothers. "Okay my turn. I'm Anko, I like dango and killing, I hate a certain man and perverts. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends Kurenai, Hanna and Yugao. And I dream to kill the afore mentioned certain man." She said while flipping a Kunai through the air.

"Okay now that's done your all dismissed. Meet up tomorrow at training ground seven. We're going to put you through a, hmm what's the word, survival test. Before you ask yes the academy did give you tests but that was to see who have the potential to become genin. This one decides if you really do become shinobi or not. Oh and I advice you to not eat breakfast or else you'll puke. Bye." Informed Kakashi as he and Anko shunshined away. Then the maybe team set off in their own directions. But without anyone knowing it Sai slipped out of sight with a note.

"""""""""""""""""""""""Dark cave"""""""""""""""""""""""

There was two men occupying the room. One was knelt down before the other. The one knelt down had black hair and unusually pale skin. This was Sai. The obvious superior of the two was a very old man. He ha tanned wrinkled up skin. On his chin he had an x shaped scar and he also wore bandages covering his right eye. He had black messy hair and wore a white robe with a larger grey robe over it.

The older man began to speak. "Is the plan in motion, Sai?" To be honest, he sent Sai because he's not just a skilled ninja, he's also a great/unlikely spy, to which his gift helps. "Yes sir." Answered his subordinate. "Good, I'll not only gain skilled ninja but I'll also get that, weapon in my hands right hiruzen's nose. Sai go before anyone gets suspicious." Ordered the aged man. "Yes, lord Danzo." And with that the pale teen left via shunshin. "My time has come, I will rule this village with Root at my side. Mwahahahaha." He cackled while walking off.

""""""""""""""""""""""Random field"""""""""""""""""""""

A lone figure stood in the clearing, he was a bald man with a huge scorch mark on the left side of his face. He was holding a small book in his hands and was dressed in an old suit. This man was what real evil was. He was known to have butchered his own wife along with hundreds of other innocent people just to further his plans. This was Arkham.

Right now he was waiting for someone to arrive who was currently running late. Then he felt a nearby presence, as he turned he was met by a far older man. This man was dressed in the type of clothes you would see on a bishop and was accompanied by a few knights. This man was the leader of a group known throughout the world. The order of the sword. This man was Sanctus.

Then finally another male entered the clearing. This man was a Orange haired male who looked to be in his thirties. He had multiple piercings spread all over his face. He was dressed in a black cloak with red clouds dotted around it. He was accompanied by a blue haired woman dressed the same way and a, what looked like, a plant man with a, half white half black, head growing out of it. This was a few members of the group known through the ninja lands as Akatsuki and the leader was Pain.

"Well gentlemen if you would agree introductions are in order. Allow me to start. I am Sanctus, leader of the order and messenger of the savior. I am with you people to try and make an alliance for we all share a common interest. Me and Arkham want descendants of Sparda and Akatsuki want the Kyuubi. So please let me know if we have a agreement." Introduced Sanctus wisely.

Then pain went to speak. "I am pain. Leader of Akatsuki. We are an organization trying to bring peace to this world full war. On behalf of Akatsuki I accept. But be warned, if you become a threat to our plans you will be, disposed of." Said pain neutrally.

Arkham spoke next. "I shall agree but only I will kill my daughter who is working with them. My demonic army will provide the back up you need." "So we are all in agreement, we shall wait a few months before an attack." Said Sanctus, and with that they all left to their respective hideouts. OH NO WHAT HAVE I DONE! ? ﾟﾘﾈ? Haha!

"""""""""""""""""""Secret hideout Akatsuki"""""""""""""""""""

It was a large tower in the middle of the village hidden in the rain. Three people were sat in a room. One was Pain, the other was the blue haired girl from before but the other one was a totally new person. He had a robe the same as the other two. What made him different though was the orange swirly mask on his face with one eye hole.

"Did everyone else agree to the alliance?" Asked the masked cyclops. Pain then replied. "Yes, and they know of our conditions." The masked man then stood up ready to leave. "Soon the tailed beasts will be captured, and my plan will be complete. Everyone will bow down to me, Madara Uchiha!" He said before leaving in a weird swirl.

Everyone should prayer for our hero's.


	8. ch7 TEST!

**Yo, sorry for not talking for a while but I was busy.**

**well here it is, ch.8 hope you like it.**

**JASHIN: YOU IDIOT, OF COURSE THEY'LL LIKE IT...HOPEFULLY.**

**Bro shut up will ya and let them make up their minds.**

**JASHIN: WHATEVER, WE DON'T OWN JACK YADA YADA YADA.**

It was about six am the very next day and our favorite devil hunting teens were starting to wake up. The first to wake was Lady, being the best with time and all. She decided to wake her partners, she hurried to the kitchen and filled two buckets with water. In case you didn't already figure it out, she was gonna piss them of first thing in the morning, they should realize it's a joke...shouldn't they? She picked the buckets up and rushed to the twins room with a devious smirk, and a evil glimmer in her eyes. This was gonna be priceless.

Once she got up the stairs she made a cross-like hand-sign with her index and middle fingers and in a burst of smoke an identical copy of her appeared. She remembered how she got this technique. It was in one of the scrolls that Vergil was sent with, as the hokage knew full well of Naruto's chakra reserves as a jinchuriki. Although she couldn't make many it was still useful. Well back to the prank, she handed her clone a bucket and they both tried to sneak in the room. The keyword being tried. As they entered a bucket of water fell from the top of the door and splashed on both Lady and her clone. As the water bucket impacted both the Ladies they slipped and their own buckets were launched into the air, unluckily landing on the all ready drenched pair. The clone dispelling because it's bucket impacted into it's head.

As she got up she heard snickers, she looked up and saw the twins fully awake. "Well, well, well. Little Lady is trying to prank the masters, ha. Not a chance babe." Commented Naruto trying to piss her off and succeeding. "WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT CALLING ME BABE RAT!" Yelled the brunette while waving her arms in the air like a psychopath. She then threw a bucket at the devil, some how knocking him out cold. "Was that really possible. I mean, he can survive bullet wounds but a bucket knocks him out. Lady, where'd ya get those buckets?" Asked Nero.

XXXXXTen minutes laterXXXXX

Naruto was finally regaining consciousness after the hit to the head. 'Ouch, only Lady could knock a devil out with a bucket.' He mentally said while getting up and heading for the stairs. As he entered the kitchen he got a death threatening glare from Lady but shrugged it off and got some breakfast, not really caring about Kakashi's advice. As he sat at the table he placed his twin handguns on the table. Because of their colors being nearly opposite yet attracted to each other, he gave them the names Romeo and Juliet. With his sword being named blue storm. "Where's the others?" Asked Naruto to either of the other two. "Beets me, Dante and Vergil's probably on some mission and the other two probably trying to get some mates or what not." Replied his twin.

XXXXXTownXXXXX

Right now Kat and Tish were wandering around town because Dante told them to make friends. Well that's a respectful way of saying it, if you catch my drift. As they were walking they got thirsty and decided to go in a small bar. A Dango bar that a certain crazy babe pretty much lives. Anko, who was already there, was talking to her three best friends. The first out of them was a true raven haired beauty that many men would kill for. She had er hair lowing down to her shoulder blades, ruby red eyes and cherry red lips. She wore a red dress with a bandage style dress over it. She had bandages covering her hands. This was the leafs Genjutsu mistress, Kureniea Yuhi.

The second was a purple haired babe with darkish eyes, and red/purple lips. She was clothed in a purple shirt and black pants. This sexy lady was more than she looked as she was a Anbu captain by the codename cat. This was Yugao Uzuki, the hottest babe in Anbu. And finally we have Hanna Inuzuka. Anko turned to Hanna and asked. "So Hanna, have you been with anyone recently?" with a grin. Hanna just smiled and replied. "Actually yes, I met him a few days ago. We went on a date and well, one thing led to another and, you know what I'm getting at." while blushing furiously. Instantly Anko started questioning. "What's his name? Do I know him?" While the other two nodded. "Well you should, he is on your new team. He's called Naruto." she said

Anko froze. "WHAT! You fucked chaos!" She screamed drawing everyone's attention."Will you be quiet." She squealed back trying to hide her blush. Just then Kat and Trish entered the bar. Anko heard the bells on the door ring and looked to see who entered, she instantly remembered them as the two females she was sent to escort a few days ago. "Hey, you're the ones with those brats with white hair. come over, I wanna introduce ya to someone." She yelled while gesturing them over. They thought about and agreed to go over. once they got there, Kat decided to speak first. "Hi, my name's Kat and this is Trish." she introduced and Trish said "Hi."

"My name is Anko. These are my friends, Kurenia, Yugao and finally Hanna. The last one's Naruto's girlfriend." She said smirking. "Anko!" shouted Hanna while covering her blush."We only just get to this place and he already got a babe. Now that's fast." Came a voice from behind Kat and Trish. When they turned around they saw Dante and Vergil, the former smiling with pride. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the great almighty Dante and this is my stuck up twin Vergil." Earning a glare from his brother. "A pleasure."said Vergil in a cool tone.

The females giggled, mostly Anko and Yugao. (AN/ She won't be dating Hayate in this fic so don't ask) Anko chose to answer first. "Well hello, almighty Dante. I'm Anko, from the escort mission." With a hot smirk. While they were speaking three kids walked in. "I wonder what this place is like...oh no." Started our favorite hero while gulping. He looked forwards and saw everyone who was there. He turned around and tried to snak out but cursed as he heard Anko yell. "Oh brats, come here" He just gulped as they walked over.

As they made it over Dante said. "Why didn't ya tell your big bro you got a girlfriend." Trying and succeeding in embarrassing his brother. Naruto just went red and remained silent. He just sat beside Hanna. "Hi." She said with a lovable smile. He smiled back and replied. "Why hello, milady." making her blush and snuggle up to him. "Aw, is little Nauto in love." Asked both Kat and Trish in typical annoying older sisters kinda way. "Just coz my brothers are either loners or losers does not mean I have to be." Insulted Naruto earning punches from all three of his brothers. he then ordered a couple of drinks or him, Nero and Lady.

Hanna snuggled deeper into his chest while under the table she wrapped her hand in his. Anko decided to speak. "So kid, how was your first time with a ninja?" She asked teasingly as the elder devil hunters clicked on. "Really, huh. So that's why you didn't come back the night before graduation." Asked Dante. "Jealous much." He retorted. Dante just froze while his eye twitched. Then he pulled out his twin handguns and prepared to blow his brother to high heaven. Before he could blink he was punched by Vergil. "You're too foolish, brother." Said his twin coldly. Naruto just looked towards Hanna as they locked eyes. They then had a small make out session with all the present females apart from Lady giggling.

After about twenty minutes Anko set off with her team, getting ready for the survival test. "So, Anko-sensei. What is this test all about?" Asked Nero trying to find out early. "Sorry, can't tell." Was her answer as she munched on some Dango. The rest of the test was quiet. Each person thinking on their own subjects.

'I can't believe Naruto is already seeing someone, maybe I should've gotten with him when I had the chance.' Thought Lady depressingly. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she had feelings for the devil. She just didn't want to seem weak.

'Lady looked really depressed when she saw me with Hanna, I really don't get women.' Thought our favorite knuckle-head.

'That was really awkward with those two, what was that all about. Gyarghhh I hate not knowing stuff.' Was the thoughts of the semi-devil. Nero looked really confused.

"Oh god I love Dango, it's the best!" thought the crazy bitch of the leaf village. Oh how she loved Dango. Maybe a little too much. After about fifteen minutes they made it to the training ground and noticed the other possible genin there. Sakura noticed them and yelled "YOU'RE LATE!" While waving her arms in the air. "Will you shut up, ya damn banshee." Replied the twins in complete unison. Immediately she shut up, well she did mumble something about creepy clones.

"Why was you late anyway, losers." Guess who said that, here's a clue, the emo. "Chattin with family, not that you'd know about that. After all wasn't yours wiped out, instantly." Naruto smugly replied. immediately everyone saw the anger appear on Sasuke's face. "Naruto!" Yelled Lady but was interrupted by the emo avenger. "At least I had a mother who wasn't a whore!" Both the twins just froze, they then gripped their swords and vanished with pure speed. Just before they could kill him two snakes appeared and stopped them mid-swing. They looked back and saw Anko knelt down with snakes slithering down from her sleeves. 'How fast, was that speed even possible?' Questioned Sasuke while he was sweating bullets.

"Stand down!" Ordered Anko in a rare serious tone, the twins nodded and they went to a tree and sat down with Lady trailing behind. Sakura was shocked at the speed she just witness, it was beyond fast. Sai on the other hand sent an ink clone to go and fill a report for Danzo. 'If things go well then lord Danzo will be pleased. But if they don't accept to join Root then they will be a force to be recond with. Why did he send me?' He wondered. Don't think he's a crap spy because he is one of the best, but if they refuse then things could get messy.

After an hour or so their sensei appeared reading an orange book, which Anko scowled at. Once again the banshee yelled. "YOU'RE LATE!" And the scarecrow just made a lame excuse about a black cat crossing his road and being forced to take the long road. "Okay listen up." He said and pulled out two bells. and an alarm clock. "Your mission is to take these bells, Anko has a pair also. For those who do not get a bell by noon they will be sent back to the academy. Are we clear." Kakashi explained, and as usual the pinkette had questions. "But sensei, there's only four bells and six of us."

"Exactly At least two of you will be going back to the academy. This test has roughly a 9/1 success rate. When I say start you hide come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get a bell. START!" Commanded the cyclops, as they all jumped in different directions. Sasuke hid in a tree, Sakura in a bush, Sai underground, and the other three were...Both ninja had no clue. 'They're good, okay Anko you go left I go right. laters." Said Kakashi while vanishing in a puff of smoke, Anko doing the same.

Sakura was trying her best to find Sasuke, and failing. 'I need to find Sasuke, if I don't get a bell I'll be sent back to the academy and me and Sasuke will be separated.' She thought desperately. She was so caught up trying to find Sasuke she didn't even notice the presence behind her. "Sakura. Booh!" Said a voice behind her and all through the training ground you could hear her scream. 'That was Sakura, hn.' thought Sasuke as he entered a opening. standing there was none other than Kakashi, just reading. Sasuke just smirked. "A word of warning, I'm not as easy as Sakura." while entering a stance. Kakashi didn't even look up.

Immediately Sasuke dashed towards his sensei and threw a left kick trying to catch Kakashi of guard. Kakashi just grabbed the leg and also the incoming left punch. To busy blocking he didn't notice Sasuke touche a bell, he pushed Sasuke back and said. "Hm, you are pretty skilled. Maybe I'll put this away." while putting his book in his kunai pouch. Sasuke smirked even more as he sped through sequence of hand-signs. 'Genin can't do fire style, it drains their chakra to quickly.' He thought as a fire ball was sent towards him. As it impacted it caused a miner dust cloud. Sasuke grinned but got shocked when his sensei was no where to be seen. "Up, left, right...?" questioned Sasuke out loud but as interrupted by his sensei's voice as two hands shot from the ground and grabbed his legs. "Bellow you." before pulling him down into the ground until his head was the only thing left showing.

All the while Sai was trying to find one of his sensei's to try and get a bell. He was so caught up in trying to find a bell he fell into a lame trap. He could hear a feminine laugh and could only presume one thing...Anko trapped him. "Hahahahahaha, easy..." She was about to brag but was kicked in the ribs and sent backwards. When she looked up she saw Naruto, Nero and Lady all grinning at finding her here all alone. "Allow us to show you a portion of our skills, sensei." Said Lady in a challenging tone. But before they could start Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "You too sensei, this just got interesting." Commented Nero. "You took the words right out of my mouth, kid." Replied Kakashi while actually getting into a stance. "Anko you take the girl, I wanna see what they can do." Commanded Kakashi making moth females present grin. Anko and Lady jumped off into the forest to try and find a suitable area.

"Before we start, do you know about the tale of the dark knight Sparda. Let me fill you in. Once ago a demon named Sparda took up his own sword for the sake of humanity. He alone held back battalions of demons he once called brothers. He finally found his way to the demon king, Mundus, and faced him in combat. After a long battle neither got the edge over the other. Finally Sparda sealed the gate way to the demon realm into his blade. Well before all this, Sparda fell in love with a mortal woman and had two sons, he later did the same with another mortal from this realm. Well, let us show you the power of my fathers legacy, the legacy of Sparda." And with that the brothers engaged Kakashi in combat, sword vs kunai.

Kakashi was more than he looked and was easily able to put distance between him and his opponents. 'They are very skilled with swords, maybe better than me. how is that possible?' Pondered Kakashi. His lone eye widened as he watched them seemingly rev the swords. As they did it a thick energy enveloped their weapons. Nero's was red where as Naruto's was blue. 'That looks a bit like dads old Tanto so my guess is their blades just got a lot sharper.'

Just as they were about to attack the timer ran out, luckily in Kakashi's case. Right now they were all gathered in a small clearing with three posts. Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were tied to those posts. "Okay overall, you sucked. Sakura was caught easily in a genjutsu, Sai was trapped easily and Sasuke you was the worst. You thought you was better than your comrades, got cocky and lost your head. The only three who did well was them three. They showed great skill and teamwork and didn't go in charging blindly, like Sasuke. After lunch you can try again, them three don't get any." Kakashi said as he and Anko disappeared in a puff of smoke.

They started eating wile they were in silence, until Sasuke and Sakura's stomach's growled. Naruto and Nero both held theirs up, "There." they said in unison. To say the other two were shocked was an understatement. Lady offered hers to Sai but he simply said no. "You do realize we can't move our arms, so you're gonna need to feed us." Sakura said flatly. they just groaned and did it. just as they got a bite Kakashi and Anko appeared making Sakura fling her head back into he wooden post. "YOU!...You pass." He said staring angry and ending with a eye smile.

"You see, other teams don't seem to get what this test is about. The true behind this test is teamwork. If you don't work like a team your mission will more than likely fail, miserably. You have the rest of the day off, tomorrow we start missions. bye."He said before Shunshining away.

"Hey you three, wanna go celebrate at the Dango stand/bar. Don't worry Naruto, Hanna will be there." Teased Anko, to which she got two yeses and a groan. Then they all went in separate directions, Sasuke went to train, Sakura went pestering him for a date and Sai went to report to Danzo, not that anyone else knew.

XXXXXHokagetowerXXXXX

Right now Hiruzen had his jounin ready to report.

"Team one: Failed"

"Team two: failed

"Team three: don't even ask"

"Team four: Failed on account of fighting more with themselves."

"Team five: Failed"

"Team six: Not a chance"

"Team seven pass: even though only three out of the six did good they later showed teamwork. Though we need to get that Uchiha n check or he will endanger his teammates and himself when on important missions." Said Kakashi with respect.

"Team eight: pass as their teamwork is phenomenal, Though Shikamaru's laziness, Ino's fangirl attitude and Chouji's love food need to go." Said Asuma with respect for his father.

"Team ten pass with flying colors as they are the perfect tracking team. Though Hinata is a little too shy, I'll sort that out." Said Kurenai in a bow for the hokage.

"Thank you, Dismissed!" He ordered and they all left, he saw a note on his desk from Kakashi saying he knows about Sparda. 'Even now Naruto brings me headaches.' He thought with a light chuckle.

XXXXXDango shopXXXXX

"I can't believe you actually got passed Kakashi Hatake'e test. I'm so proud of you." Said Hanna while using Naruto like a pillow. He just sweat dropped. "You sound like you thought I would fail." Replied Naruto hanging his head down. After that they all just laughed the night away.

XXXXXDark caveXXXXX

"Did you pass, boy." Asked Danzo to his subordinate. "Yes lord Danzo." Replied Sai while bowing. "Remember we don't need them to much. After all we have their sister under my control, but more of them is better. Leave before it looks suspicious. And with that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves while Danzo cackled and walked away.

"Now my time has come, Muwahahahahahaha!"

**Well I hope you liked it and please review.**

**And they have a sister...wait what. Ha I bet you didn't see that coming, the idea just popped up in my head.**

**JASHIN: YOU TALK TOO MUCH.**

**That's it you dumbass, you're out of controll. I'm bringing reinforcements in.**

**Lady: Hey dickhead.**

**JASHIN: WHY'D YA BRING HER IN...SHE'S A DUMB BITCH.**

**""THUMP""**

**Lady: say that again and I'm gonna make wish you was never born.**

**Whipped**

**""THUMP""**

**Lady: that goes for both of you.**

**Help me...I've made a huge mistake.**

**Lady: shut up!**

**JASHIN: WAY TO GO BOSS!**

**I'll sort it. **

**JASHIN: YOU BETTER DUMBASS!**

**I said I'll FUCKING SORT IT!**

**(Pulls out desert eagle)**

**""BANG"" "BANG"**

**(Lady falls to the ground dead)**

**Allright grab the body and dump it, quickly!**

**JASHIN: SHIT BRO, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BLOW HER CHEST TO SHIT.**

**You told me to sort it out so I did.**

**JASHIN: I NEVER SAID KILL HER.**

**Says the one who grants immortality to those who kill.**

**JASHIN: ONLY SO THEY DON'T FUCKING KILL ME!**

**Whatever on with the story, it'll take a while now we need to clean this up. Shit. **


	9. Wave arc p1

**Well here it is. this will be like a filler chapter, the fun begins next time. Thank you to those who have reviewed and no I won't stick to canon.**

**(PUKING NOISE)**

**JASHIN: AW GOD, THIS IS GROSS. I HATE YOU BOSS!**

**Back to work!**

**JASHIN: ONE FUCKING DAY I'LL BE GIVING YOU ORDERS.**

**Back to fucking work dumbass!**

**We don't own Naruto or Dmc, but if I did I would be rich. Aw now I wanna own Naruto.**

In a dark cave one young girl was seen training. She was about 15 years of age with a hight of around 5 foot 4 inches. She had long, snow white hair with half of it blood red. She was wearing a long purple trench coat with a long blade on her back. She had long cargo pants, and boots diyed black and a small shirt showing her well developed chest and lower abdomen. The weirdest thing was her left arm. Instead of the normal human skin it was covered with scales, and a small but bright purple light in the middle.

As she was training she heard a cane meet the floor and turned to find her master...Danzo. "How's the training coming along, girl?" Asked the war-hawk. "It's going well lord Danzo, this arm of mine is very useful but I'm begining to think that there's more to it than meets the eye." She replied with a bow.

"Good. Well soon I will be giving you a mission so keep alert." He comanded and was about to leave when the girl spoke up. "Wait, when will I get to see 'them'?" "Soon, very soon. As long as Sai doesn't mess up." And with that he left." (AN/ Haha me and Jashin aint gonna ruin the suprise.)

""""""""""""""""Konoha's forest""""""""""""""""""""

"Lord Emo ready, damn you Anko." Caim the voice of Sasuke.

"Pink banshee ready. I hate you Anko." Caim Sakura's harpy voice.

"Emotionless robot ready." Do I even need to say who it is.

"Badass bitch ready, I don't mind my nickname." Ladies voice said.

"Okay now where are the other two..." Asked Kakashi but was cut off when he heard a loud. "MEWO!"

Then they heard Naruto's voice. "Bro throw another flash bang." And then Nero replied. "He's nearly at the electric fence." Then they all heard the sound that a cat would make if it was electracuted. "IDIOTS, WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL THE CAT." Yelled Sakura only to be silenced by Lady. "SHUT UP BANSHEE, GO HUMP A TREE YOU GOD DAMN PINK-HARPY!" But before things could escalate Kakashi stepped, because Anko was laughing her ass off, and said one simple word. "ENOUGHE!"

And with that they brought the almost dead cat to the tower...with a few digs at each other, and Lady pistol whipped Sakura effectively knocking her out.

""""""""""""""""Hokage tower""""""""""""""""""""""

Team 7 was now standing in front of their village leader after giving Tora back to her owner, who nearly fainted at seeing her cat nearly dead. "Well then I guess that was a mission complete, let me see if we have another D-rank..." Said Hiruzen but stopped when the twins yelled out. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE WANT A REAL MISSION!" Kakashi quickly hit both of them on the head and apologised.

"Naruto show some respect, you too Nero. You are new Genin and need to start with D-ranks." Dissiplined Iruka. "Fuck you!" Yelled both twins again but this time It was Anko to hit them. "OUCH! DAMN YOU SENSEI!" "Learn some respect brats." Ordered the crazed woman.

"Oh it's okay and besides I have a new C-rank mission perfect for this team." Said the Hokage. "But lord Hokage I..." Iruka rambled but was silenced by Sarutobi. "Iruka, they have done more D-ranks than any of our other teams, plus I think it would be good for them to get out of the village. Okay Your mission is simple. You will be escorting a bridge builder by the name of Tazuna, and protect him from bandits until he's finished the bridge, is that clear." Asked/told the Hokage to which he got nods from all the ninja.

"Okay bring him in." And with that the door opened to reveal an oldish man with a half empty bottle of sake. "What, these are supposed to be my body guards. They're kids, I payed for protection not to babysitt." Insulted the drunk bastard. Immediately the twins went to attack only for their sensei's to hold them back. "We are supposed to protect the client not kill, are we clear." Said Kakashi in a commanding tone to which he got two nods. "Okay we leave in..." Started the scarecrow but stopped when the door opened.

Walking in was a man that we all know too well, the war-hawk and most importantly of all Hiruzens old rival Danzo. "Danzo." Spat Kakashi, he unlike some had the displeasure of meeting the aged elder. "What do you want Danzo?" Asked Kakashi in a tone that made Iruka shiver. "Oh me, well I came to see if I can help. You see I have three genin who would love to meet the great Kakashi of the ANBU." He replied. "And why would we let them come along?" Aske Anko.

"Well I heard that Wave has a few missing nin around. So basically you will need all the help you can get." He informed the group. "You make a good point but how do we know they wont turn on us." Replied Kakashi calming down abit. "Don't worry, they will follow you and only you during this mission and if not then you have my permission to despose of them." Was his reply.

"Bring them in." Said Hiruzen but before the door could open Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the famed god of shinobi glared at him. As the door opened three girls at the age of fifteen walked in. The first one had half white half red hair that reached her back. The second had long black hair that reached her back, with electric blue highlights. The last had the same as the one before her but instead of blue highlights hers were red and she kept her hair in a pony tail.

Danzo immediately introduced them. "These are the afore mentioned ninja I have to offer. The white haired one is Mito, that one is Hitomi and the last one is Emiko. They each have special skills that you will see when you need to fight." He informed. The three girls each bowed and said. "Hello" in a monotone voice. 'Hm I sense demonic energy coming from that Mito girl. By the looks of it so does Nero, wait she has bandages on her arm. No she can't be like us. Hm I need to keep an eye on her. The other ones are hot.' Thought a certain knuckle-head while his twin was too.

Sai's eyes widened. 'Hm he's sending back up.' "Okay, team 7 you and our new-comers are going to wave. Oh and twins, don't cause too much trouble. Dissmissed!" And then everyone left to pack.

(AN/ first off Jashin did you dispose of the body...JASHIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Oh right he's just sleeping. Oops.)

""""""""""""""""Sometime later north gate"""""""""""""""""""

Right now we find six people. Our devil hunters and the three girls from ROOT. Unlike the other members of ROOT these three were actually fun. "So she really knocked you out with a bucket?" Asked Hitome while laughing. "Yeah, and it fucking hurt." Was Naruto's reply making Hitome giggle a little. "Okay now it's just us three can I ask you something, Mito?" Said Nero. She just smiled. "Sure."

"What's under the bandages?" He asked. She froze, so did her companions. "I-I can't say, you'll just hate me." She replied while tearing up. "Don't worry we won't..." Lady was about to comfort her when the rest of the genin showed up. "What are you talking about?" Asked Sakura. Lady just frowned. "None of your buisness, tree hugger." She insulted gaining an angry yell from Sakura. Well a sqeal. "Why you bitch!" She yelled only to be punched by her female companion. Once more knocking her out.

Their sensei's chose that time to show up with Hanna, Yugao, Kurenai, Kat and Trish. "Aww are you going on your first mission." Squealed Kat. The twins just sweat-dropped, did they always have to embarrass them. "Do ya always have to act like an annoying older sister?" Asked Nero only to be punched by said woman. "Would you rather I kick your sorry ass back home?" She said with a scary glint in her eyes. They both just hid behind the gates quickly, not wanting to be in the middle of her wrath.

"Kakashi, when do we leave?" Asked Sasuke. Kakashi just gathered the group up. "Are we all packed?" The nine genin nodded. "Good, we leave now." He said and was about to leave when Sai spoke up. "Sensei if you don't mind me asking but shouldn't we start training?" Kakashi was about to ask when Naruto spoke up. "Don't worry Sai, you can train with us. But not Sakura or Sasuke." While glaring at said people. "Dobe, if I wanna train with you I will. You should be honoured at the chance to watch an Uchiha elite in action." Said Sasuke.

"If you carry on I'll blow you up." Retorted Nero smugly. "You should listen to them...Dickless." Sai said making all but the uchiha laugh their asses off. Sasuke just glared at him trying his best to release Killer Intent...and failing. The twins then released their own straight towards the emo making said emo sweat and nearly pass out. "That's it!" Ordered all the adults. "Bye Naruto!" Yelled Hanna.

""""""""""""""""""10 minutes later"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Right now our Genin were on the road with their sensei's and client. Sakura, being the dumb bitch she is, decided to ask a question. "So Mr Tazuna what's wave like. Are there any ninja?" Tazuna just groaned and walked away from her. Kakashi then proceeded to tell her why they have no shinobi. While all that was happening Nero and Naruto went to talk to Mito and her group. "Yo." Greeted the two devils. She just smiled but didn't reply. Naruto and Hitome decided to chat. "So, Hitome. Where do you live coz the Hokage didn't seem to recognize you?"

"Well I've been training since I was six. Why'd ya ask?" She replied curiously. He just shrugged his shoulders and went to reply but he was interrupted by a certain emo. "Dobe, I demand that you teach me that jutsu you used at the academy." He said in a commanding tone. Naruto just pulled out both romeo and juliet, ready to fuck shit up. "Move along duck-ass, or die." He said in a bored voice.

Before Sasuke could retort Kakashi spoke up. "Okay everyone, Anko has just...kindly reminded me that we need to get in a defensive formation around the client. Naruto, Anko and Hitome take point, Sai, Sauke and I take rear, Mito and Lady right, the other two left." He said. They nodded. All of them got into their respective positions as they once again set off. "LET'S GO!" Yelled Anko.

"Yo sensei." Said Naruto as they began to walk. "Hey brat." She replied. "Naruto, what were those weapons you pulled out before?" Asked Hitome. Naruto turned to her and grinned. "Guns. If you want, I can show you how they work." He replied while pulling his handguns back out. "Cool, attack that tree." She replied while pointing to a random tree. Without another thought he began firing at the tree, blowing it to shit. When the smoke around the tree faded Hitome saw a heart with hers and Naruto's name under it.

She began to blush and Naruto grinned even more. But before anything could happen Anko grabbed him by the collar. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You better not break Hanna's heart." To which he shivered and shook his head. "No ma'am, I won't ma'am." He replied nervously. "Good." She replied while dropping him. "Crazy women." Naruto whispered to himself and carried on walking.

"This is so boring!" Complained Nero. "Shut up brat!" Yelled Anko while eating Dango. Everyone sweat-dropped. 'where the fuck did she get that?' was the combined thought of most of the ninja. As they were thinking this they passed a puddle...'I don't remember rain. Genjutsu.' Kakashi thought. Just as he stepped over said puddle two shadowy figures blurred towards him, wrapping a spiked chain around him. With a small tug they ripped him apart. "Sensei!" yelled Sakura as everyone spun around...apart from Anko who kept on walking for some reason.

Then saw two figures in his place. They had horned head-bans with the marking for mist with a slash throw it, indicating they are missing nin. They both had sharp spiked gauntlets with the chain connected to both. "Oh look brother, more leaf trash. Shall we kill them?" Asked the shorter of the two.

"Yes little brother, lets rip them apart!" Yelled the taller one as they both charged forward. Naruto just sat down like it was nothing while Nero just walked up to him, also sitting down. Sasuke pulled out a Kunai and quickly stabbed the chain into a tree. The two assassins just released it and carried on. The twins lied down and secretively pulled on their respective guns. Just as the attackers were about to slash at Sasuke the twins pulled their weapons above their heads and opened fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY FUCKING LEGS! MEIZU WE NEED TO RETREATE...MEIZU! MEIZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Yelled the shortest. He looked next to him to see his brother dead. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled again while charging forwards, ignoring his previous wound...again the twins did nothing. Just before the remaining opponent got to them he found himself in a head-lock.

He looked up only to be met with Kakashi's trade mark eye-smile. "You aren't going anywhere." He said in a bored tone. "Okay where the hell is Anko?" Asked Kakashi as he knocked out the only remaining assassin. "Right here!" She said loudly as she poofed into existence. "Erm, right well. Well done to Naruto, Nero and even Sasuke. You all attacked and defended the client well." He congratulated his students. "Wait sensei, I thought you were dead." Said Sakura. "Dumbass, he substituted with a log." Informed Lady.

"Anko go interrogate him." Ordered Kakashi And Anko grinned evilly while dragging his body through the forest. After about ten minutes she reappeared with the head of the guy. She whispered what she learned to Kakashi and he grew serious.

"Okay Tazuna, wanna tell me why they were here for you? And don't lie to me cause I will kill you." He Said dangerously while glaring at Tazuna. Said man gulped. "Well you see it was all because of a man named Gato..." He then proceeded to tell them all about hou Gato bankrupted the whole of wave country. "...And that is why we hired you. All we could afford was a C-rank. Please help us." He begged. To say the Ninja felt guilty would be an under-statement. "Sensei we have come to a decision. We're helping them." Informed Lady.

"Hmm, right but once you get the money you're paying for an A-rank because next time it'll be more than two measly chunin." Said Kakashi with a stern look. Tazuna started to tear up. "Thank you all so much. This favour will be repaid believe me." He said.

After about forty minutes they came to a small empty clearing. "We'll set camp here. Girls set up tents, boys get fish and water and Anko will help me with traps. GO!" He ordered and his only response was a quick salute as they all left to do their tasks. After fifteen minutes minutes the lads came back with a boar. "This should feed us all for about three weeks." Said Nero while laying it down and pulling the water out.

'Great, I'm happy I got this team. I hope your proud Minato-sensei.' Thought Kakashi as they all started cooking some of the meat.

**Tell me if you like it. I'm wondering whether or not to add demons into the bridge fight. review and tell you have the next two chapters to decide.**

**(Door opens, in walks Jashin)**

**so did you dump it?**

**JASHIN: WHAT DO YOU THINK. OF COURSE I DID YOU PRICK.**

**Calm down at least it's over.**

**Mysterious voice: no the fun has just begun. Muwahahahahahahaha!**

**who the fuck is that.**

**Mysterious voice: you'll find out soon enoughe. hahahahaha**

**JASHIN: FUCKING CREEP!**

**Calm down**

**JASHIN: WHATEVER.**

**who are you?**

**Mysterious voice: You'll know when the time comes, boy.**

**Go fuck yourself**

**JASHIN: HE'S PROBABLY JUST SOME FREAKING HIPPY.**

**Ha yeah.**


End file.
